In Your Eyes
by mishdapperson
Summary: Andercest! The result of a prompt: "Cooper kissing Blaine on the night of the Sadie Hawkin's dance."


Prompt from Kaelynn (hitchhikersguidetoblainesanus on Tumblr).

One shot! Title from "I Caught Fire In Your Eyes " by The Used.

Enjoy!

**WARNINGS: **Incest, masturbation.

**"In Your Eyes"**

* * *

Cooper remembers the exact moment he realized he was in love with his brother.

It was, quite fittingly, right around the moment he realized how much he wanted to kiss him.

"It was… wet," Blaine's telling him, sitting cross-legged on his bed, nose crinkled with the bashful little smile on his face. "He used a lot of tongue. I didn't think you're supposed to use that much tongue."

"Tongue is a good thing," Cooper smiles in a coy way that he just can't fight. "It's _how _you use it that matters, Blainey. I take it there was no technique?"

Blaine's eyes squint as he recollects the events of his first kiss, which had happened just over an hour ago that night. "I… Well, he… Well, when I finally opened my mouth-"

Cooper's laughter interrupts him, and his little brother chucks a pillow right at his head.

"He totally slobbered on you!"

"It was his first kiss, too, Coop! You weren't exactly a pro when you started either!"

"What? You don't know what you're saying. That is an outright lie."

"Oh, yeah? You think Mindy Walken only used that big old mouth of hers for kissing? She told me-"

"The key to kissing is rhythm," Cooper raises his voice as he stands, moving from his computer chair to sit opposite Blaine on his bed, ignoring the younger boy's smug smirk of victory. "You need to move together, flow together. Like water, but sexy."

"… Or, like… dancing?"

"Yes! Dancing. See? You're learning already!"

"Wow, you're a regular wizard," Blaine deadpans, lips quirked in amusement.

"Thank you. Now, next time he kisses you…"

* * *

Later that night, Cooper isn't having much luck falling asleep. He knows there is an easy solution, a nice, fun, quick way of tiring himself out. Why not?

With his hand wrapped around himself, he thinks of his girlfriend, Nina. Shameful as it may be, that doesn't quite do the trick. He likes her and everything, but he needs more than that to get off at night. It's just in his nature. It's a dude thing, maybe.

So he lets the images flow through his brain: Every beautiful set of boobs he's ever seen, every too-sweet-to-be-real ass, clips from pornos that stand out in his mind as exquisitely awesome, Nina licking her lips before she kisses him hard, the feeling of lips around his dick, Blaine licking his lips before he leans in and kisses him hard-

-Cooper's hand stills so quickly, it jerks.

_What was that?_

Panting, Cooper takes a moment to try and wash that image from his mind. He has no idea how it even _got_there. He must be more tired than he thought.

It takes him a minute or two, but he gets back to business eventually. This time, his mind stays focused on a memory of one particularly awesome time with Nina. His orgasm feels a little forced, his body recognizing the discipline from his brain and refusal to let sheer feelings take over, but he came and his eyes are droopy and that's all that matters.

Not anything he thought about.

Not anything he thinks about before he drifts off to sleep.

Definitely not anything that may have appeared in his dreams and left him startling awake in the morning, eyes wide, heart racing.

* * *

"Cooper," Nina moans as she arches her back on the couch. He's kissing her way down her neck, and she's making his favorite sounds, doing his favorite things.

Her long fingernails drag slowly down the skin of his back, and she arches again, squirming in the way that drives Cooper wild. He loves it when they squirm, when they're desperate for more of him.

So why isn't he feeling anything?

Cooper must be having an off day, and decides he needs to step it up a notch. His hands move quickly to the hem of his girlfriend's shirt, slipping beneath the cotton and heading straight to her chest. They cup her breasts and squeeze, then one hand moving around to the small of her back, relishing the whimper it earns him as he flattens his palm and urges her hips to his.

The second she grinds against him, Blaine's face flashes in his mind. Cooper's hips buck from the thrill of the feeling it brings.

Then his entire body goes rigid, and his lips break from Nina's neck with a loud, startling smack.

Nina tilts her head to look down at him, confusion on her face as he lifts his own head, the both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Hey," She whispers, one hand moving to cup his cheek. He bows his head, avoiding her eyes and effectively worrying her further. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Cooper shakes his head, still panting.

_I want my brother._

_I want my little brother._

Nina is all concern and compassion as Cooper leaves her apartment just minutes later, convinced when Cooper tells her his stomach hurts and he feels like he might puke.

It isn't far from the truth.

* * *

"Go long!" Blaine yells, rearing back and preparing to throw the football.

Cooper jogs a few feet further and turns back to Blaine. His little brother makes a face.

"Longer!"

"Sure you've got the arm for that, little brother?" Cooper teases as he backs up a bit more.

Even from his distance, he can see Blaine scowl as he fires the ball with all his might. Cooper just laughs.

It's been a week since the incident- the one he's been referring to as his first mental breakdown- and he's been trying not to think about it since. He's barely touched Nina, too afraid of what it might trigger. He hasn't even touched himself.

In theory, in addition to these steps, the most important one should be trying to avoid Blaine as much as possible.

Problem is, that one just doesn't… _work_for Cooper. All mental breakdowns aside, Cooper loves his brother too much to be away from him.

_Maybe too much in general._

Blaine's got his high school jersey on again. He's been so proud ever since he made it on the team, he wears it constantly now. They're running around in the backyard, practicing- which is essentially just tossing the ball back and forth- with Blaine being way too concerned about his throws.

"Aren't you a receiver?" Cooper calls as he throws the ball back to him, which Blaine catches with ease. "Shouldn't you be focused on, you know, receiving and running?"

"Kind of hard to practice dodging people when its just you and me," Blaine answers, gearing back and firing the ball at him, dedicated.

Cooper rolls his eyes as he catches the ball, but smiles. "What, too afraid I'll slam your tiny ass into the ground?"

"Ha!" Blaine barks a laugh. He catches the ball when Cooper throws it back, then jogs right up to him, a grin on his face.

"Alright, fine," Blaine says, eyes taking a challenging shine. "Hike it to me, then try and catch me."

Cooper's chin lifts in approval of his little brother's attitude, smirking as he nods. "Alright, _champ_. Let's go."

Blaine tosses him the ball, then crouches as Cooper turns around, assuming the position.

"Hut, hut… Hike!"

The second Cooper turns, he already sees Blaine's back. His little brother is fast, but not quite fast enough. It doesn't take long before Cooper has him around the waist, fully intent on picking him up, but Blaine struggles and in turn, trips, dragging Cooper down with him.

"That's not fair! You pulled!" Blaine complains as he squirms, pinned to the ground.

"I was going to pick you up!" Cooper argues.

"That's not how football is played!"

"You never said we were playing football! You said to try and catch you!"

Blaine apparently decides that if Cooper is breaking the rules, then so is he: He leaps up from beneath his brother and effectively shoves him back, switching their positions. He sits triumphantly atop the elder, hands on his arms to keep him down.

"Yeah? Well, first rule of catching- don't drop the ball, Charlie Brown," Blaine smirks smugly.

Cooper looks up at Blaine with no small amount of surprise. "… In this case, the ball is you?"

"Yup," Blaine says, and sits up proudly, still with a defiant smile, obviously taking the shock on his brother's face to be surprise that he's been overpowered. "_You _need to learn to keep your eyes on the prize!"

Blaine shoves off of Cooper and grabs the ball, and by the time Cooper's regained himself enough to prop up on his elbows, Blaine is grinning again and preparing to take off, looking over his shoulder at his older brother before he bolts.

In the moment before he scrambles away, Blaine's skin is practically glowing in the setting sun. His huge smile gleams, standing out against the rest of his features, his eyes sparkling and a beautiful shade of brown that goes lovely with the dark of his hair.

That's when Cooper feels the twist in his chest. The horrible, terrifying, magical twist in his chest.

The image of the two of them kissing pops into Cooper's brain before he can even begin to fight it, and this time, when his stomach turns, it's with butterflies.

And that's when Cooper fell in love with his little brother.

* * *

A month later, Blaine is standing before him in a tuxedo.

With his prom date.

Cooper notices that his kissing advice has clearly not gone to waste, as Blaine and his little date are currently smooching while Mom and dad are out of the room.

Cooper glares at the boy.

_Lucky bastard._

He almost wants to give the tough brother speech to the little twerp when Blaine runs to the bathroom, but since when has Cooper ever been opposed to his little brother getting some action?

Oh, right, since he fell in love with him. That's right.

"Don't you have plans with Nina tonight, Coop?" Blaine asks him, standing proudly and cheerfully beside his date.

"Ah, no. We're, uh… taking some time off," Cooper finishes lamely, when the reality is that he dumped her for no apparent reason. At least, none that he plans on admitting to anytime soon.

Cooper shrugs and smiles as if to say it's no big deal, and Blaine grimaces in sympathy. So does the little nerd beside him.

For a split second, Cooper almost, _almost _wishes Blaine comes home and says the guy cheated on him. Just so he'd have a reason to smack the kid in the face.

Later that night, he feels sick for ever having thought it.

Precisely four and a half hours later that night, that is, when the phone rings and then his mother comes running out of the kitchen, crying.

* * *

In the hospital bed, Blaine won't look at him.

Cooper can't blame him much, as he probably wouldn't want to show anyone his face if he had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip.

When they first showed up, Blaine had been in a panic. His mother fell against the bed and wrapped him up tight in his arms, and Blaine just cried, cried and cried. You could _hear _the fear in his sobs, and it made Cooper feel so sick. It made him see red.

But he can't do anything now, not when Blaine needs him here. So he takes deep breaths, and he holds Blaine's hand tight, tighter than he ever has, like it could be ripped away from him at any minute.

Because it could have been.

Their father is outside filling out paperwork, and Cooper knows Blaine is glad for that. He doesn't want his dad to see him like this. Cooper can't blame him for that, either.

Once Blaine has calmed just enough that his eyes aren't wild anymore, he asks his mom to go and keep his dad company.

"It's okay, mom; I'll be fine, go on," He tells her, his voice thick and congested and pitiful, breaking even as he tries to be strong. Even as he squeezes Cooper's hand as if to say, _not you. You stay_.

Cooper squeezes firmly back.

After she finally relents and leaves, Cooper takes over, assuming her exact role.

Wordlessly he moves, sitting next to Blaine on the bed and circling his arms around him. He holds him tight, and lets the boy lean into his chest so he'll feel safe.

He's safe now. He's safe, and anyone who tries to hurt Blaine is going to die, and that's it. They'll be killed, point blank, end of story, no questions.

Cooper rubs Blaine's back at the younger boy continues to cry quietly, their hands still clasped, Blaine squeezing his fingers like a vice.

After he's finally calmed down some more, his tears becoming quiet sniffles, he starts doing the worst thing he could possibly do: Making jokes.

"At least it'll make me look tough," Blaine tries, cracking a little smile, until the movement reaches his eye and makes him wince.

Cooper has never been less amused in his life. "Don't, Blainey."

There's a minute of silence in which Blaine apparently goes sober again. He feels his little brother tense, and he squeezes his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I can't be at that school anymore, Coop."

"I know. I know."

Another minute of quiet, Cooper staring blankly at the wall.

"I'm sorry I have nothing to report," Blaine smiles weakly, finally looking up at the older man. "I didn't even get to kiss him. I didn't get to show him the _Anderson Attack_."

Cooper just scoffs, even though he can't help the little smile that curls his lips, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Shut up."

"It's by far the worst crime of the night!" Blaine insists, and the fact he's trying to make Cooper smile at a time like this nearly breaks the elder's heart.

"We were going to do the cheesy… at the door at the end of the night thing…" Blaine continues, shrugging lightly. "Your coaching was wasted tonight."

Cooper shakes his head. Before he can stop himself, he mumbles, "Doesn't have to be."

As soon as he feels Blaine stiffen in his embrace, Cooper wishes someone were there to punch _him_in the face for saying that.

Blaine tilts his head up toward his brother, brows furrowed, eyes wide. "What?"

Cooper blushes immediately. "Nothing. Nothing."

"Seriously, what did you say?" Blaine sits up to look at Cooper properly, and Cooper avoid his eyes.

"Nothing, Blainey. Forget it."

"Coop." Blaine's tone grows serious, and Cooper begins to panic, looking away from him. He inches away and scoots off the bed, standing beside it instead.

Blaine sits up more, determined.

"Cooper, what did you mean?"

"Blaine, you don't want to talk about this."

"Don't tell me what I want." Suddenly, Blaine's voice is sharp, heated, and Cooper's eyes widen as he looks up at his brother.

The boy's eyes are wide and intense. "Tell me what you said."

Cooper can only stare at him, a war in his eyes. "…Blaine-"

"Tell me what you said!"

"I said they don't have to be, okay? I said the- the damn coaching or whatever- It doesn't have to be wasted. Okay?"

There's a tense minute, and Cooper stares at the floor, his cheeks burning, his heart racing. He feels Blaine's eyes on him, and wonders if it's too late to say, "just kidding!"

And then Blaine says, in a voice so quiet, yet so steady, "How?"

Cooper looks up at his little brother, and Blaine has these eyes, these huge, curious eyes, and they almost look _imploring_.

It's those eyes that convince him. Those eyes aren't telling him to stay away. They aren't telling him no. They aren't telling him to stop talking. They look… it looks…

"How, Coop?" Blaine asks again, gaze locked on his brother's.

Cooper isn't sure in what universe he actually believes this is is okay. Maybe it's the fact he almost lost the younger boy tonight, or the fact that he's been dying to do it all night and he's only human, but his little brother's stupid eyes have him so caught up, he can't stop himself.

So he rushes forward before Blaine can blink and ruin it.

Hands reaching to gently cup Blaine's cheeks on either side, Cooper takes the dive; He hesitates only a moment, taking the cut on the corner of Blaine's lip into consideration, then gingerly pressing his lips to his little brother's bruised ones.

It's the sweetest, softest kiss Cooper has ever given in his life.

Then he hears Blaine give the lightest of sighs, and Cooper's heart swirls through his chest.

Then the door clicks.

Cooper breaks away immediately, hands flying from Blaine's face. Their parents walk through the door, chatting with a doctor.

Blaine is blushing and looking terrified as they ask him questions, but terrified isn't a new look for Blaine tonight, so it goes without much concern. His mother takes her places beside him in bed again, and his dad continues chatting with the doctor.

Feeling racked with guilt and slightly panicked, Cooper stands beside his mother, putting a hand on her shoulder.

_Why did I do that?_

_Why am I so stupid?_

Cooper can't stop the thoughts racing through his head. Blaine will surely hate him now. Of all the shitty things he's done in his life, this is by far the shittiest he has ever done and could ever do.

They're going to talk about this later. They're going to have a long, horrible talk, and Blaine's going to yell, and Cooper's going to have to say, oh, God, what is he even going to say?

Amidst his panic, although he's terrified, he looks over at his little brother. Call it reflex, or masochism, either or at this point.

Blaine's nodding along as his mother asks him questions, and as the doctor explains the injuries. While Cooper is sneaking his glance, Blaine looks right over at Cooper as well.

Their eyes meet, and Blaine gives the tiniest, shy little smile.

Cooper's lips stretch so quickly, he barely registers it. A weight drops from his heart, letting it fly like a balloon whose string has been cut, soaring through his chest.

Remembering where they are, he does his best to bite back his grin, folding his lips into his mouth.

Blaine is still smiling at him. He kissed Blaine, and Blaine is _smiling _at him.

Yeah, Cooper thinks, they're going to talk about this later, but… maybe, just _maybe _it won't be such a bad talk.


End file.
